


Broken Man

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dysphoria, Gen, Happy Ending, patton is the best dad, supportive dad patton, trans! virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: TW: Mention of Misgendering, In depth talk about Dysphoria, Discussion of Transphobia, Crying Alone





	Broken Man

Virgil couldn't find the right words to describe how he felt. He curled in tighter on himself as all the words people had said ran through his brain. 

Misfit. Broken. Girl. She. 

Virgil knew he shouldn’t let anyone's words affect him but he couldn't help it. It seemed everyone was against him. His chest felt to tight, to big. His body felt to wrong but no one seemed to get it. Who he was was once again a debate. Virgil curled deeper into his hoodie.

People debating about what bathroom he should be allowed to use. People arguing if he is allowed to be himself. He thought he might get used to it but here he was upset over it all. A sob broke through and Virgil quickly covered his mouth to cover up the noise and then proceeded to wipe away the few tears that fell. 

He knew he was correct about who he is but, the whole world seemed against him. It seemed like every step forward came with two steps back. It felt like every moment and step he took to be himself just painted a bigger target. Something for people to gawk at and go after with harsh words and gestures. Virgil was starting to feel like being himself wasn't worth it anymore. That's when the floodgates opened and Virgil started to cry. 

As soon as the tears were free falling Virgil's door opened.

“What's wrong, Virge?” Patton asked.

Virgil only started to cry more. 

“Let’s take a few deep breaths.”

Virgil breathed in and out following Patton's lead and after a few minutes Virgil was calmed down.

“I'm just tired of people arguing about MY rights and if I should be allowed to exist.” Virgil stated,trying not to start crying again.

“Virgil, look at me.” Patton stated, then proceeding to wait for Virgil to look at him before he continued. “You are valid. You are you and have every right to be. No one gets to say who you are but you. People may try to break you down and take everything from you but they can’t because you will still have your friends who will do anything for you. You will still be you and no one will take those things from you. One day you will be happy and be able to do anything you wanted.”

Virgil say sniffling, tears running down his face and as soon as Patton was done talking wrapped his arms around the other man.


End file.
